sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mały Problem (Lysander)
Nowa szkoła, zasady, ludzie, korytarze, nauczyciele. Wszystko zupełnie inne niż było kiedyś. Sam ten fakt jest dla niektórych przerażający, a widok budynku nocą wywołuje ciarki. Najwyraźniej po zajęciach przestają grzać, więc w środku panuje chłód. Na pewno nie pomaga mi wizja szukania tutaj ducha. Może jednak stchórzę i wrócę do domu? Przełknęłam ślinę, słysząc jakieś kroki. Teraz, albo nigdy. Chwyciłam roztrzęsionymi dłońmi aparat i nakierowałam na źródło dźwięku. Nacisnęłam spust i z małego urządzenia rozszedł się błysk, oświetlając klatkę schodową. - Aua! Co to za światło?! - krzyknął duch, a raczej osoba którą zbyt dobrze znam. - Kastiel? - Zwiarowałaś?! Chciałaś mnie oślepić czy co? - Wybacz, myślałam że jesteś duchem. Po krótkiej dyskusji z czerwonowłosym, dowiedziałam się że nigdy nie było żadnego ducha, a rzeczy które znajdywałam, należały albo do niego, albo do jego przyjaciela, którego mam niebawem poznać. Kastiel bowiem zaprowadził mnie w dół, do piwnicy. O dziwo było w niej dosyć jasno, jak na takie pomieszczenie. Rozejrzałam się wokół. Kilka kartonowych pudeł, głośniki, pokrowiec na gitarę. Czyżby mieli jakąś próbę? - Ej! Lisiek! Chodź tutaj! - nastolatek krzyknął, a zza ściany wyszła postać. Miała na sobie dziwny, staroświecki strój, a jednym z jego elementów był frak(?). Białe włosy do ramion i coś z czym nigdy nie miałam do czynienia. Heterochromia oczu, zielone i złote tęczówki wpatrywały się we mnie ciekawsko. - Tak Kastiel? - odpowiedział głębokim głosem, a po moim ciele przebiegło stado mrówek. - To jest T/I i to ją przestraszyłeś ostatnimi razy. - Bardzo cię za to przepraszam - powiedział spokojnie, wyciągając w moją stronę dłoń - Mam na imię Lysander. - Miło poznać, ciesze się że jednak duch nie istnieje. Słyszałam, że to należy do ciebie - powiedziałam oddając mu notatnik. - Dziękuje - chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odebrał swoją własność - Czy zerkałaś do środka? - To nie była moja rzecz, więc nie. Kąciki ust białowłosego uniosły się wyżej, a jego spojrzenie, wyrażało wdzięczność. Nikt nie zaprzeczy, że jest on zupełnie inny od reszty, wyjątkowy. ~♡~ Nareszcie koniec tych upiornych lekcji! Myślałam, że będą trwały wieczność, zwłaszcza że pani Delenay nie dawała nam ani chwili odpoczynku. Zadowolona otworzyłam swoją szafkę, puszczając wcześniej nienawistne spojrzenie do Amber, która zbyt długo mi się przyglądała. Nie wytrzymałam, gdy liczyłam swoje oszczędności. - Czego się gapisz? - warknęłam. - Bo mam oczy - wyszczerzyła się szyderczo, kręcąc swoimi ściętymi kudłami. - Jakże inteligentnie - burknęłam do siebie, aby zaraz ponownie na nią spojrzeć. - Czy to nie Kastiel stoi na boisku? - Gdzie?! - zawołała idąc we wskazanym prze zemnie kierunku. - Idiotka. Skończona Idiotka... - T/I! - usłyszałam melodyjny głos Rozalli, która biegła przez korytarz w moją stronę. Gdy do mnie podbiegła, złapała za moje ramiona i żywo zaczęła nimi potrząsać, wysypując zawartość mojej dłoni. - T/I! Nie uwierzysz w to co ci zaraz powiem!!! - uśmiechała się najszerzej jak potrafiła. - Znając ciebie Rozo, to nigdy - przewróciłam rozbawiona oczami, wyrywając się z jej uścisku i zbierając rozsypane centówki z ziemi. - Jutro idziemy do cyrku! - zawołała zadowolona, wymachując gazetką szkolną Peggy. - Mówisz poważnie? - wzięłam od niej prasę, czytając artykuł na pierwszej stronie. - Faktycznie. - Widziałyście już... - zaczął Alexy podchodząc jeszcze szczęśliwszy niż zazwyczaj (co jest teoretycznie niemożliwe) do nas. - Wiemy... Rozalka była uprzejma już mnie o tym powiadomić. - Kurcze! - mruknął smutno, aby za chwilkę znowu się rozpromienić. - Ja chciałem być pierwszy! - Co się tak cieszycie? - usłyszałam nagle głos Kastiela za swoimi plecami. - Idziemy do cyrku jutro! - zawołałam zadowolona, odwracając się w jego stronę. - Totalna dziecinada, idealna dla takich małych dziewczynek jak ty - przewrócił oczami i pokazał jeden ze swoich cwanych uśmieszków. - Ciebie to się nie da zadowolić. Gdzie masz Lysandra? Podobno mieliście iść teraz na próbę. - Pamiętaj o kim mówimy mała. A on potrafi mnie zgubić na prostej drodze - uśmiechnął się lekko. - A po co ci on? - Nasza zguba znowu zostawiła swój notatnik w Klubie Ogrodników - zachichotałam, wyciągając z szafki czarny, zniszczony notatnik, zanim ją zatrzasnęłam. - Muszę pójść do pana Farazowskiego i zejdę do was żeby mu go oddać. - Spoko - Kastiel wsadził dłonie do kurtki i poszedł w stronę piwnicy. - To ja też będę już szedł, muszę iść na shopping z Rozą! - powiedział radośnie niebieskowłosy, biorąc dziewczynę pod ramie. - Idziecie beze mnie? - skrzywiłam się. - Z/T/I, mamy zakład. Ale to ściśle tajne. Jak bardzo, to się może dowiesz jutro! Narazie! - pomachał mi radośnie razem z białowłosą, zanim poszedł. Uśmiechnęłam się rozbawiona i ruszyłam do klasy nauczyciela historii. Niestety gdy dotarłam, musiałam poczekać przed klasą, bo Farazowski był zajęty, obejrzałam dokładnie notatnik. Okładka skórzana, obdrapana, rogi niektóre zagięte, brudne brzegi stron. Cały Lysander. Najbardziej roztrzepany i unikalny nastolatek w tym liceum. Wyprasowany frak (o tym nigdy nie zapomina!), ułożone za każdym razem inaczej białe włosy, dwoje różnych oczu, każde oddające inną jego twarz. Dla przyjaciół i dla obcych. Ciepła, uprzejma i radosna, oraz stoicka i beznamiętna. Wyjątkowy styl muzyczny, pogięta chustka przy szyi. Notatnik, przedmiot który wszędzie nosi ze sobą. Największe tajemnice jego serca, zapisane pochyłym i ozdobnym pismem. Czasem mi coś pokazuje, ale nigdy nie potrafiłabym przeczytać wszystkiego sama bez jego wiedzy. To tak jakbym go spoliczkowała... Po krótkiej pogadance z naszym wychowawcą o mojej chorobie i usprawiedliwieniach zeszłam do piwnicy. Obskurne drzwi, skruszone schody, części ścian bez tynku. Zimne powietrze i smród tytoniu. Idealne odzwierciedlenie duszy Kastiela. Musze mu się tak kiedyś odgryźć. - T/I? - usłyszałam nagle za swoimi plecami niski, ale przyjemny dla ucha głos Lysandra. - Tutaj jesteś! - obróciłam się do niego i spojrzałam radośnie w jego duże oczy. - Widzę, że rzeczywiście znowu znalazłaś notatnik - zerknął ciepło na mnie, i delikatnie odebrał swoją własność z moich dłoni. Jego ciepłe palce musnęły moje, wywołując przyjemny dreszcz w całym moim ciele. - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? - dopowiedział tak cicho, że zabrzmiało to jak zadowolone mruknięcie kota. - Szukał dalej swojej zguby... - zachichotałam, czując jak lekko się rumienie. Lysander stał tak blisko, że jego cudownych zapach maskował smród dymu papierosowego. Moje serce zawsze bije tak szybko, gdy z takim uczuciem się we mnie wpatruje, czy do mnie mówi. To cudowne. - Racja - uśmiechnął się, chowając swoje cenne zapiski do jednej z wielu kieszeni. - Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuje. - Nie ma za co. To do jutra? - Do jutra, T/I. Mam najlepszego przyjaciela na świecie... ~♡~ Czekaliśmy już tylko na Amber, która spóźniała się od jakiś piętnastu minut. Ja ten czas spożytkowałam bardzo produktywnie; w ciągu kwadransu udało się już Lysandrowi zgubić notatnik, a mi go znaleźć. - T/I, wiem co zaraz powiesz... - Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zaskakiwać! Pobiłeś swój rekord! - zaśmiałam się. Nagle usłyszałam czyiś krzyk, zanim zostałam popchnięta na ziemie. - Przesuń się! Nie widzisz, że idę?! Wylądowałam z hukiem na betonową posadzkę i z jękiem złapałam się za bolący nadgarstek. - Nic ci nie jest? - usłyszałam zmartwiony głos białowłosego, który pomagał mi się podnieść. - Auć! - krzyknęłam, gdy złapał delikatnie mój zraniony nadgarstek; poczułam krew na swojej skórze, która spływała bo całej ręce. - Bardzo przepraszam! - spanikowany chłopak puścił moją dłoń. - N-nie twoja wina - spojrzałam w górę widząc jak wszyscy przypatrują się to mi, to Amber. Niedługo zbiegli się także Alexy i Roza pomagający z Lysandrem mi wstać, ale gdy postawiłam lewą nogę na chodniku, poczułam paraliżujący ból. Na chwilę straciłam poczucie gruntu i z krzykiem ponownie poleciałam na dół. Tym razem, ktoś zdążył mnie złapać i przytrzymać - Lysander. - Co tutaj się dzieje?! - zdenerwowany Farazowski przecisnął się między uczniami i podszedł do naszej ekipy. - Amber popchnęła T/I i chyba skręciła kostkę - powiedział zmartwiony, ale jednocześnie wściekły białowłosy; poczułam jak mocniej zaciska dłonie na moich ramionach. Nauczyciel spojrzał zły na Amber i zaczął na nią krzyczeć, gdy ta szczerzyła się najwyraźniej z powodu mojego nieszczęścia. Gdy mężczyzna skończył odsyłając blondynkę do dyrektorki, zwrócił się do nas. - I co ja teraz zrobię? Nie mogę zostać z T/I, ale nie mogę też pozwolić reszcie nie iść... - Ja mogę z nią zostać, aż przyjedzie karetka - powiedział pewnie Lysander, dalej mocno mnie trzymając. - Bardzo ci dziękuje młodzieńcze, naprawdę ratujesz mi życie. Idźcie do pana Borysa - odpowiedział historyk z ulgą. Po chwili wszyscy zaczęli się oddalać, a ja zostałam sama z młodym chłopakiem na środku dziedzińca. Nie pamiętam kiedy byłam tak blisko niego, zawsze intensywny zapach jego perfum, aż mnie odurzał, a ciepło grzało moje ciało. - T/I chodźmy do środka. Dasz rade iść czy cie ponieść? - zapytał mnie kolorowo oki zmartwiony, obejmując mnie w pasie. Zarumieniłam się czując aż taką bliskość. Moje serce zaraz wybuchnie. T/I uspokój się. Spróbował ponownie stanąć, ale krzyknęłam tylko roniąc łzy. - Czyli jednak nic z tego - mruknął wpatrując się we mnie zmartwiony - Czy... czy mógłbym cię podnieść? Otworzyłam szerzej oczy, wpatrując się w te należące do chłopaka. Lysander, trzymający mnie? - M-możemy spróbować - zająknęłam się cała czerwona. Białowłosy długo się nie zastanawiając, złapał mnie pod kolanami, oraz ramionami i podniósł zręcznie. Przytulił mnie do siebie, jakby ochronnie, i poszedł w kierunku sali gimnastycznej. Położyłam nieśmiało głowę na jego piersi i zakryłam dłońmi rozpaloną twarz. On naprawdę mnie podniósł! A ja nie jestem taka lekka, a trzyma jakbym nie ważyła nic. Westchnęłam czując dalej perfumy i starałam się uspokoić drżące z emocji ciało. - T/I, nie płacz... - wymruczał to tak delikatnie i kojąco, że natychmiast się uspokoiłam. - Dziękuje, że ze mną zostałeś - wyszeptałam bardzo blisko jego szyi. - Nie pozwoliłbym żebyś została z tym sama. Westchnęłam obejmując jego kark i przylgnęłam bliżej jego torsu. Czułam się jednocześnie podekscytowana i przerażona. Gdy doszliśmy do sali, pan Borys stał już przy wejściu i kazał Lysandrowi położyć mnie na materacach. Zanim nauczyciel w-fu się zorientował, białowłosy już odkażał mój nadgarstek wodą utlenioną z przygotowanej wcześniej apteczki. Jego twarz była tak skupiona na ostrożnym przemywaniu i opatrywaniu mojej rany, że prawie w ogóle nie czułam bólu. Możliwe że to z powodu tak wysokiej mojej wrażliwości na jego dotyk; przyjemnie mnie piekł. - Nogą zajmą się profesjonaliści, boje się że coś uszkodzę - powiedział troskliwie, obmywając dłonie od mojej krwi przy zlewie, w rogu sali, gdy skończył. - Bardzo ci dziękuje - mruknęłam oglądając idealnie przewiązany bandaż. - T/I - zaczął mówić czule, podchodząc do mnie i siadając obok - wreszcie miałem okazje się odwdzięczyć za moje wieczne gubienie notatnika. - Z mojego powodu nie poszedłeś z innymi - westchnęłam smutno, spoglądając na moją spuchniętą nogę. - Z/T/I - westchnął. Poczułam delikatny dotyk na podbródku. Po chwili mogłam oglądać najpiękniejsze oczy w całym Paryżu. Złote pełne magii i tajemniczości, oraz niebieskie w których błyszczały iskierki zainteresowania i troski. Usta ułożone w ciepły uśmiech, tak troskliwe spojrzenie, sprawiały że miałam ochotę się rozpłynąć. - Jesteś o wiele ważniejsza niż jakiś tam cyrk... Uśmiechnęłam się szczęśliwa, a za chwile moje usta wykrzywiły się w zmieszaniu. Czy mi się wydaje, czy twarz Lysandra jest coraz bliżej mojej? Nabrałam gwałtownie powietrza, które utknęło w moich płucach. Oczy białowłosego zaczęły się przymykać, a ciepły oddech łaskotał mój policzek. Przechylił lekko moją głowę, a ja zamknęłam powieki. Czułam jak krew pulsowała w całym moim ciele. Dreszcze w postaci tysiąca mrówek pieściły moje plecy i kark. Położyłam delikatnie dłoń na jego ramieniu, a Lysander objął mnie ostrożnie w pasie. Gdy już nasze wargi miały spotkać, rozległ się krzyk pana Borysa. - Karetka już przyjechała! Były duże korki na drog... Zamarł, widząc jak speszony Lysander odskoczył ode mnie. Zaraz przy mnie pojawiła się służba medyczna, która posadziła mnie na wózku. Usztywnili moją nogę i zapytali jak się nazywam, ile mam lat, i tak dalej. Czyste formalności. Kątem oka zauważyłam czarną plamkę która się oddalała od nas. - Lysander! - zawołałam odwracając głowę w jego kierunku. Chłopak natychmiast przystanął i spojrzał na mnie. Na jego policzkach wciąż malował się lekki rumień, a oczy błyszczały z zaciekawienia. Widać było, że chciał zostać, ale wstyd i niezręczna sytuacja zmusiły go najwyraźniej do ucieczki. Liczy że pojedzie ze mną. I się nie pomylił. Lekarka wyjątkowo pozwoliła jechać karetką Lysandrowi razem ze mną. Trzymał mocno moją dłoń, a ja miałam w końcu odrobinę czasu, aby się nad wszystkim zastanowić. Najpierw Amber popchnęła mnie na betonowy polbruk, rozcięłam sobie dłoń na jakimś ostrym żwirze i prawdopodobnie skręciłam kostkę. Potem białowłosy zaopiekował się mną, opatrzył i... prawie... pocałował. Teraz dopiero analizując to wszystko, dociera do mnie że on prawie musnął moje usta! Czy to znaczy, że już wcześniej coś do mnie czuł? A może to ja mam zwidy z bólu? ~♡~ Gdy dojechałam do szpitala, moi rodzice byli już na miejscu. Latali wokół mnie i pytali po kilka razy: czy wszystko ze mną dobrze, jak się czuje. Najbardziej nurtowało ich kim jest Lysander i dlaczego tu jest. Zanim wjechałam na sale zabiegową, w izbie przyjęć, widziałam jak uprzejmie dygnął w stronę moich rodziców. Po kilku minutach i prostych badaniach, przewieziono mnie jeszcze na rentgen i stwierdzili że mam tylko stłuczoną kostkę. Co oznacza dwa tygodnie kul, oszczędzania się i niepotrzebnego zamieszania wokół mojej osoby. Gdy wyszłam zobaczyłam moich rodziców, którzy zmartwieni pomagali mi nauczyć się chodzić z dodatkowymi nogami. Musiałam w końcu jakoś dojść do samochodu, a Lysander zniknął gdzieś. Pewnie się zgubił. A w szpitalu nie ma zasięgu. Ehhh... a chciałam z nim porozmawiać. ~♡~ Następnego dnia mama podwiozła mnie pod samą szkołę i pomogła założyć plecak. Na dworze napadało mnóstwo śniegu i całe szczęście że nie zdążył wytworzyć się jeszcze pod nim lód. Świeże płatki śniegu łaskotały moje policzki. Uwielbiam zimę, wszystko jest takie piękne. Spojrzałam na moją kostkę, która włożona była w specjalny stelaż i muszę przyznać, że jest on dosyć ciężki. Nie dane mi było dojść nawet do połowy placu, gdyż zaraz przy mnie pojawiła się Rozalka w towarzystwie Alexy'ego. - Z/T/I! - krzyknęła biało włosa, pomagająca mi dojść do ławki- Amber złamała ci nogę?! - Nie, spokojnie, to tylko stłuczenie. Będę żyła... - uśmiechnęłam się pociesznie, aby ich uspokoić i usiadłam - lepiej mówcie jak tam w cyrku. - Weź nic nie mów - mruknął Alexy, odkładając na bok moje kule i plecak - totalna katastrofa. Nawet przedszkolaki w pierwszych rzędach były znudzone. Nie wiem nawet co było najgorsze: żonglerka dwoma piłeczkami, dmuchane słonie, brudny kucyk czy gruba akrobatka pod którą pękła lina. - Czyli nie ominęło mnie nic ciekawego - zaśmiałam się ze skwaszonych min moich przyjaciół. - A żebyś wiedziała - mruknęła Roza i lekko szturchnęła mnie łokciem. Momentalnie poczułam jak coś wbija mi się w plecy. Zdziwiona sięgnęłam do tyły i wyciągnęłam zbyt dobrze mi znany przedmiot. - Och, Lysander - zachichotałam. - Czy on kiedyś przestanie go gubić? - spojrzała na notatnik z nie małym rozbawieniem Roza. - A czego ja będę szukała?! Nagle za mną pojawił się cień jakiś cień i blada dłoń delikatnie złapała drugi koniec obdartej książeczki. - Pozwolisz T/I, że go wezmę? - usłyszałam cichy śmiech, zanim przedmiot znalazł się ponownie u właściciela. - Co ty byś zrobił, gdyby mnie zabrakło, co? - uśmiechnięta odchyliłam głowę, aby zobaczyć zaciekawione oczy Lysandra. Czułam że czubek mojej głowy, dotyka jego piersi, a przestrzeń między nami nie jest zbyt duża. Jego ciepłe palce spoczęły na moich ramionach, a ciepły oddech łaskotał moje policzki. Dalej nie mogę wymazać sceny naszego (prawie) pocałunku, na sali gimnastycznej... - Zapewne zginąłbym, jak wczoraj w szpitalu - jego twarz rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy się zaśmiałam głośno. - Lysander, naprawdę? - usłyszałam cichy chichot Rozali. - Czy udało ci się kiedyś nie(!) zapomnieć czegoś? - zapytał wesoło niebieskowłosy. Niestety nie uzyskaliśmy odpowiedzi, ponieważ zawołał nas do budynku pierwszy dzwonek. Alexy i białowłosa pomogli mi wstać, a Lysander zabrał moją torbę. Wszyscy pomogli mi się rozebrać i uniknąć sztormu pytań Peggy. Po drugim dzwonku, weszliśmy do sali. Zaczynało się dzisiaj historią, a Kastiel znowu nie raczył zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością. Rozejrzałam się po sali i zauważyłam że Amber specjalnie zajęła moją ławkę. Pięknie... - Chodź do mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się serdecznie do białowłosego, który pomagał mi usiąść w ławce. - T/I - spojrzał na mnie Farazowski z lekkim przerażeniem. - Mogłabyś na chwilkę zostać po lekcji? - Tak, proszę pana - westchnęłam opierając się o krzesło. - I ciebie też, Lysandrze, bym poprosił. - Oczywiście. Lekcja zapowiadała się równie nudno i nieciekawie co zawsze. Dopóki oczywiście mój sąsiad z ławki nie zaczął na mnie zerkać, przy pisaniu notatki. Czy ja jestem gdzieś brudna? Spojrzałam zmieszana na niego. Jego mimika twarzy była dziwna, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał, a po chwili oderwał kawałek kartki i zaczął coś na niej pisać. Gdy skończył, zwinął starannie papierek i położył mi na zeszycie. Zaskoczona wzięłam go do rąk i odwinęłam. Schludne i ozdobne pismo nawet na strzępku pomiętej strony. Cały on. Po lekcjach będę mógł zaprowadzić cię do klubu ogrodników? Mam pilną sprawę. ~Lysander. Kąciki moich ust uniosły się lekko i przytaknęłam gestem głowy w jego stronę. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i wrócił do pisania. Co on ma tak ważnego mi do powiedzenia? Czy powinnam się martwić? - T/I! - usłyszałam nagle i spojrzałam zdezorientowana na Farazowskiego. - Tak? - O co cię przed chwilą prosiłem? - zapytał poirytowany nauczyciel. - Emmm... ja... - rozejrzałam się po klasie, lecz nie znalazłam żadnej podpowiedzi. - O wojnie północnej... Usłyszałam nagle szept Lysandra i postanowiłam mu zaufać. Powtórzyłam to co on mi powiedział. Historyk przez chwilę się zawahał, a po chwili powiedział. - T/I dobrze. A więc wojna północna... Wrócił do omawiania poszczególnych bitwę, a ja przechyliłam się lekko do białowłosego. - Dzięki - Drobiazg. A teraz się skup, bo cię drugi raz już nie uratuję. Pewnie zapomnę... - uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie, aby potem zwrócić swój wzrok na tablice i rysunki nauczyciela. Nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać. ~♡~ Gdy wyczerpujące lekcje się skończyły, pokierowaliśmy się z Lysandrem do Klubu Ogrodników. Jestem coraz bardziej podekscytowana tym, co chłopak chce mi takiego powiedzieć. Musi to być ważne, skoro do teraz tego nie zapomniał , jak swojego notatnika który jest w mojej kieszeni. Osoby takie jak on po prostu się nie zmieniają. Będąc już za małą furtką klubu, do której, jakimś cudem, nadal ma klucze. Usiadłam na ławce, odkładając kule i spojrzałam zaciekawiona w kolorowe oczy chłopaka. Jego śnieżno-białe włosy idealnie zgrywały się z zimowym otoczeniem ogrodu, pod którego puchatym kocu, spały wszystkie tutejsze rośliny. - T/I, martwiłem się cały dzień o ciebie. Nawet nie miałem czasu zapytać co zrobiła ci Amber... - Lysander, pytałeś mnie o to już z przynajmniej dziesięć razy, ale musiałeś zupełnie o tym zapomnieć, tak jak o tym - zachichotałam, oddając mu jego notatnik. - Z/T/I, dziękuje z całego serca. - Lysander!!! - usłyszeliśmy nagle krzyk zbyt dobrze znanej nam dziewczynki. - Nina? - zdziwiony chłopak spojrzał na gimnazjalistę, która stała już przed nami. - Martwiłam się o ciebie! Nie wychodziłeś długo ze szkoły! Myślałam, że coś ci się stało!!! - krzyknęła, zbyt nachalnie naruszając jego przestrzeń prywatną, opierając się o jego kolana. - Nino - westchnął zrezygnowany. - Czuje się dobrze. Nie musiałaś przychodzić tutaj... - Wiem! Ale tak bardzo chciałam cię zobaczyć!!! - Jeżeli ktoś cię tu znowu znajdzie, to pewnie zawiadomią twoich rodziców. Liceum to nie miejsce dla małych, rozbieganych gimnazjalistek, które nie mają odrobinę ogłady. Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że ja to powiedziałam, przy tym odpychając jej dłonie od białowłosego. Dodatkowo tak oschle i niemiło zabrzmiał mój ton, że aż Lysander wpatrywał się we mnie zaskoczony. Blondynka patrzyła na mnie w szoku, nie do końca chyba rozumiejąc co się stało. Zerknęłam na zaciśnięta dłoń na rączce od kuli. Przez moje ciało przepływała niekontrolowana złość, albo raczej... Zazdrość - Nie patrz tak, jakbyś połknęła kij od miotły. Chyba nie bardzo rozumiesz co się do ciebie mówi? Lysander jest dla ciebie zbyt delikatny. Nie jesteś tutaj mile widziana, przez swój wiek i niedojrzałość psychiczną do pewnych rzeczy... Nina otworzyła usta, nie wydał się jednak żaden dźwięk z nich. Pierwszy raz, jej niewyparzony język nie wiedział jak się poruszyć. - Suka - rzuciła momentalnie, zanim nie odwróciła się na pięcie i nie poszła tupiąc nogami, za teren szkoły. Westchnęłam, zanim nie objęłam ramionami swojej kuli. Byłam jednocześnie tak dumna z siebie, ale i przerażona swoim zachowaniem. Nigdy nie byłam tak agresywna, dla nikogo poza Amber i spółka z.o.o.; to takie dziwne. - Co się ze mną stało? - szepnęłam sama do siebie, ściskając kurczowo jedna z moich metalowych nóg. - Nie znałem cie z tej strony... Nie miałam odwagi na niego spojrzeć. Zachowałam się okropnie. Jak suka... zaatakowałam tylko dziecko. Irytujące do granic możliwości, ale wciąż dziecko. Usłyszałam trzask ławki. Lysander wstał. Pewnie powie mi jak źle się zachowałam, albo o wiele gorzej, nic nie powie, odchodząc. Moim ciałem potrząsnęło na samą myśl o tym. - T/I... - usłyszałam, zanim nie położył dłoni na moim ramieniu. Podniosłam głowę i utkwiłam swój wzrok w jego pięknych oczach. Próbowałam dopatrzeć się chodź cienia zawodu lub smutku. Nic jednak nie znalazłam. Zaraz zejdę na zawał. Mimo że jego tajemniczość mnie pociąga, to czasem boje się co kryje się pod tą białą czupryną. Gdy już miałam zejść ze stresu, rozłożył delikatnie ramiona i uśmiechnął się. - Chodź Z/T/I, jeżeli chce... Nie dane mu było skończyć, ponieważ wtuliłam się w jego ciepłe ciało. Poczułam jego dłonie, które delikatnie przyciskały mnie bliżej. Mój strach powoli ulatywał. - To co zrobiłaś, nie było dobre, absolutnie tego nie pochwalam, ale twoje słowa były najczystszą prawdą, którą od bardzo długiego czasu próbowałem jej przekazać. Z mojego serca spadł wielki kamień... ~♡~ Kolejny zwykły dzień, nic nowego. Ja bez dodatkowego opancerzenia, Pani Delenay, jak zwykle bezlitosna i niemiła. Pan Farazowski zabiegany wędrował od sali do sali. Pan Borys prawie zabił nas nową figurą na akrobatyce, Rozalia opowiedziała kolejną historię swojego życia, Lysander zgubił notatnik, Armin wylądował na dziedzińcu przez dyrektorkę, Melania kleiła się do Nathaniela, Alexy zaczepiał Kentina, a Kastiel znowu nazwał mnie wścibską dziewczynką. Jedna rzecz mi się jednak nie zgadzała. Amber podążała za mną od początku przerwy. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje. Zignorowałam to i zeszłam do piwnicy. Może mam przywidzenia... mniejsza. Czerwonowłosy wisi mi dwie dychy, a ja potrzebuje coś do jedzenia. Idealna okazja, aby się o to upomnieć i nie umrzeć. - Kastiel, oddawaj mi forsę! - krzyknęłam, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Usłyszałam jednak tylko echo. Jestem zdziwiona, że go tu nie ma. Zwykle pali o tej porze. Przeszukałam jeszcze dla upewnienia każdy zakamarek, Kass uwielbia udawać, że go nie ma... Nagle usłyszałam huk, a zaraz po nim alarm przeciwpożarowy. Ktoś znowu źle wymieszał najwyraźniej składniki. Tak to jest jak zostawia się sale otwartą! Pobiegłam szybko do drzwi i pociągnęłam za klamkę. Cholera jasna, zatrzasnęły się! Zaczęłam szarpać, uderzać, a nawet kopać drzwi. Coraz bardziej spanikowana krzyczałam, napierając na drzwi. Błagam niech ktoś mnie usłyszy! Po długiej walce, zaczęłam szukać jakiś okien. Niestety, tylko szare ściany. Żadnej możliwości ucieczki. Zakaszlałam, czując dym, drażniący moje drogi oddechowe. Zerknęłam na drzwi, z pod których do środka wchodziły trujące opary. Jeżeli ktoś mnie zaraz nie znajdzie, to się uduszę! Ponownie zaczęłam krzyczeć, ale im więcej używałam głosu, tym bardziej był on chrapliwy. Po chwili w piwnicy zgasło światło; musiał się włączyć system alarmowy. W pomieszczeniu zapanował kompletny mrok, a jedyne światło wydobywało się spod metalowych drzwi. Jestem kompletnie sama w pułapce. Zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowię, więc postanowiłam poszukać jakiejś ściany. Gdy wreszcie ją znalazłam, oparłam się o nią, czując jak wiotczeją mi nogi. Po chwili zsunęłam się w dół na podłogę. Czułam zimno kafelek pode mną. Nie miałam siły wstać. Coraz więcej energii traciłam na mocny kaszel. Przymknęły mi się powieki, z którymi starałam się walczyć... Nagle jakaś postać wpadła do środka. Niewiele widziałam wśród mgły i roztańczonych plam. Wszystko mi się rozmazywało. Postać po chwili dotknęłam mojej szyi. Jej ręce lekko drżały. - Żyjesz... Westchnienie ulgi znajomego głosu, który za chwile, zamienił się w kaszel. - T/I? Słyszysz mnie? - jego głos nigdy nie był tak przerażony, jak teraz. - Yhym... Lysander ostrożnie oraz czule przejechał dłonią po moim policzku. Potem mnie podniósł i tuląc mnie do swojego torsu, wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Moje oczy same sie zamykały... - T/I! Nie waż mi się zasypiać! Pokręciłam głową, starając się walczyć ze snem. Cała moja wizja była kolorową maziają, a różne dźwięki zastąpiły tylko piski i szybki oddech chłopaka. Ja tylko cicho cherlałam, starając się zebrać z otoczenia coś, co się nazywa powietrzem. Było mi ciężko, nawet bardzo. Czy tak właśnie wygląda śmierć? Nagle z ciepłych ramion, przeniesiono mnie na jakąś zimną powierzchnie. Wokół mnie dział się istny harmider. Byłam przytłoczona wszystkimi głosami, kolorami czy zapachami. Inne, najwyraźniej świeże, powietrze spowodowało znowu napad kaszlu. Ktoś mocno trzymał moją dłoń. Smukłe palce, miękka skóra, chropowate paznokcie. To musi być Rozalia. - T/I... trzymaj sie... - tylko to byłam w stanie wyłapać, między głośnymi dźwiękami otoczenia. Lysander Klęczałem przy Rozalii, starając się opanować emocje. Cały dygotałem, a moje ciało zadrżało przy każdym spojrzeniu na T/I. Jej twarz była taka bez wyrazu, jakby była martwa. Gdyby nie białowłosa mierząca puls, zupełnie bym zwariował. Ten widok, gdy znalazłem ją na podłodze, dławiącą się. Jeżeli nie poszedłbym jej szukać, nawet nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać. Ta wizja jest bolesna. Za bardzo mi na niej zależy, abym ją stracił. Starałem się wszystkich od niej odsuwać, gdy przyjechała karetka. Widziałem jak odwożą ją na łóżku, wsuwają do karetki. Muszę ułożyć wszystko w głowie, aby uporządkować w logiczną całość, aż nasunęła mi się pewna myśl. Odkąd T/I się tutaj pojawiła, położenie mojego zagubionego notatnika, na długo nie było tajemnicą. Ufałem jej na tyle, aby nawet nie pytać, czy zaglądała do środka. Był to tylko mały problem, który nas ze sobą połączył... ~♡~ Od wczorajszego wypadku, T/I nadal śpi. Nie mam żadnych szczegółowych danych, na temat jej zdrowia, ale wiem, że jeszcze nie wybiera się na tamten świat. I to jest dla mnie najważniejsze. Najgorszą, pierwszą dobę już przetrwała. Teraz tylko wszyscy czekamy, aż się obudzi. Jej rodzice, nie byli zaskoczeni, gdy przyszedłem dzisiaj do szpitala z Rozą. Nawet byli szczęśliwi, słysząc jak bohatersko uratowałem ich córkę z zadymionej piwnicy. Zwłaszcza w szkole wszyscy rozmawiają na mój i Z/T/I temat. Nie lubię być w centrum uwagi. Nie chciałem być, robiłem to tylko po to, aby ją uratować. - Lysander? - usłyszałem cichy głos Rozalii. Podniosłem wzrok z dłoni T/I, którą głaskałem delikatnie kciukiem, spoglądając na białowłosą dziewczynę, po drugiej stronie łóżka. Oboje nie spaliśmy całą noc, widać wyraźnie na naszych twarzach, sińce pod oczami. Białowłosa zdrzemnęła się tylko na godzinę w trakcie. - Chyba powinniśmy już wracać - mruknęła smętnie, patrząc na zegarek nad łóżkiem. - Bo albo sami wyjdziemy, albo Felicja nas wyrzuci. Westchnąłem smutno, patrząc na beznamiętną twarz śpiąca twarz mojej... przyjaciółki. - Wolę, kiedy ona się uśmiecha. Bardzo jej w tym do twarzy. - Przyznaj się jej w końcu. - O czym ty mówisz? - zapytałem zmieszany. - O tym, że ją kochasz... Słysząc słowa Rozali, poczułem lekkie rumieńce na moich policzkach. - Nie mogę jej od tak tego powiedzieć, gdy się obudzi. Bardzo to nią wstrząśnie. - C-co... m-ma mną w-wstrzą-snąć? Ten głos sprawił, że oboje natychmiastowo odwróciliśmy głowę w stronę jego źródła. Nie mogłem powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, widząc T/I jak przygląda nam się z zainteresowaniem. - Nareszcie się obudziłaś!!! - krzyknęła Roza, rzucając się jej na szyje. Zauważyłem jak próbowała przytulić białowłosą, ale przeszkodziła jej moja ręka, która dalej gładziła jej palce kciukiem. Zdziwiona spojrzała to na ową kończynę, jadąc wzrokiem w górę, kończąc na moich oczach. Ucałowałem delikatnie jej wierzchnią stronę dłoni, a kąciki jej ust, delikatnie się podniosły. - Dziękuje... za... ocalenie... mi... życia - rzekła cicho, splatając nasze palce ze sobą. Nieopanowana radość wypełniła całe moje ciało, wywołując przyjemny dreszcz. Ona to pamięta, nie straciła świadomości. Jestem taki szczęśliwy. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytała z troską Roza. - D-dobrze... t-trochę... b-boli mnie... m-mówienie - szepnęła, ściskaj lekko moją dłoń. - Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiliśmy. Lysander nigdy nie był tak spanikowany. Słysząc moje imię, T/I odwróciła się i znowu spojrzała w moje oczy. Jej ciepłe spojrzenie, rozgrzewało mnie od środka. - To ja pójdę coś zjeść. Nie jadłam chyba wieki z tego stresu - powiedziała radośnie białowłosa i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Zostaliśmy sami. Tylko we dwoje. To moja szansa, aby powiedzieć wszystko, co tak długo we mnie się rozwija. - W-wyglądasz marnie, wiesz? - T/I uniosła dłoń, i przyłożyła do mojego policzka zmartwiona. - Może też powinieneś się posilić, albo zdrzemnąć? Zerknąłem zaskoczony na nią. Tyle troski i uczucia w jej głosie nigdy nie słyszałem. Mimo że ona zawsze myśli o moim szczęściu. Tak teraz jest to zupełnie wyjątkowe. Nigdy nie przestanie mnie ona zadziwiać. - Nie chcę nigdzie iść. Chcę zostać tu, z tobą. - Lysander... naprawdę powinieneś - powiedziała opiekuńczo. - Powinienem, ale czuje że trzeba zrobić coś innego. Coś, o wiele ważniejszego. T/I, muszę cię pocałować - powiedziałem, odsuwając maseczkę i delikatnie stykając nasze wargi. Nie protestowała, nie wyrywała się tak jak wcześniej myślałem. Dało mi to sygnał, aby delikatnie musnął jej wargi. Mruknąłem zaskoczony, gdy Z/T/I się włączyła, oddając gest. Odprężony, cieszyłem się każdą sekundą naszej bliskości. - Nie sądziłam, że tak szybko wam pójdzie! - usłyszeliśmy krzyk, który spowodował przerwanie tej cudownej chwili. Zarumieniony i lekko otępiony patrzyłem na Rozalie z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem i torebeczką w dłoni. - Zaczynałam tracić już nadzieje! Całe szczęście, że jednak wreszcie się ogarnęliście. Masz Lysander, zjedz coś, bo mi tu zaraz zemdlejesz - rzuciła w moją stronę torebką, którą w porę złapałem. - A dla mnie też coś masz? - szepnęła T/I, szukając wzrokiem innego pakunku. Skoro ona jest głodna, to znaczy że wraca do dawnej formy. ~♡~ Siedziałem właśnie w sali B, pisząc nowy wiersz. A przynajmniej próbowałem. Ostatnio mam bardzo mało czasu i wenę, aby cokolwiek napisać. Skreśliłem kolejny bezsensowny wers. Przejechałem dłonią po moich śnieżnobiałych włosach. Mruknąłem poddenerwowany i spróbowałem jeszcze raz coś wymyślić. Bez skutku. Zrezygnowany wpatrywałem się w kartkę. - Gorszy dzień? - usłyszałem ciepły głos i poczułem smukłe ramiona wokół mojego torsu. - Nic nie potrafię stworzyć - westchnąłem, splatając nasze dłonie. - Miłość zawróciła ci w głowię? - zachichotała T/I, wywołując mój szeroki uśmiech. Mruknąłem zadowolony, czując jak moje dziewczyna pogłaskała kciukiem moje palcę. Zerknąłem w górę, widząc jej rozbawioną minę. Po chwili, Z/T/I ucałowała czubek mojej głowy, przeczesując moje włosy. Jestem taki szczęśliwy... - Li! Nie uwierzysz jak ci po... - powiedziała osoba bardzo niepożądana. Zerknąłem zaskoczony w jej stronę, a widząc zszokowaną minę Amber, już wiedziałem, że nasz związek przestanie być tajemnicą. Czy mi to przeszkadza? Wątpię... dopóki moja muza jest szczęśliwa. Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:FanFiction Kategoria:Zakończone